


Honest Casanova

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Casanova [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Getting Back Together, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because so many people wanted it... (Read Cowboy Casanova first!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest Casanova

**Mickey:** _Show me_

 

Nothing.

 

It had been a week since Mickey had sent that damn text message, and not a moment went by that he didn’t regret it.

 

Ian hadn’t responded and Mickey was going completely crazy.

 

He shouldn’t do this.

 

He shouldn’t be considering taking Ian back, much less spend every waking moment wondering whether Ian had forgotten about him or not.

 

Wondering if he had messed up.

 

Mickey knew he wasn’t the one who had ruined what they had, but that didn’t stop those thoughts from running inside of his head.

 

Mickey was rich, really rich.

 

And so he had had his fair share of scammers, but usually he could tell, and whenever he couldn’t, he would roll his eyes and move on.

 

Ian, though.

 

For some reason the man stuck with him, like really stuck with him, and it was insane how much he thought about him.

 

The radio silence didn’t go on forever, though.

 

A week and two days after Mickey had sent the message - and okay, he was counting, he got a response.

 

A week and two days was a long fucking time to wait for a text message.

 

Had it been anybody but Ian he would have forgotten about it by now.

 

And he fought so fucking hard not to pick up the thing to check it, but of course he caved.

 

**Ian:** _I’m so sorry, I haven’t had my phone on_

 

 **Ian:** _I’m actually surprised you even read the letter_

 

 **Ian:** _Much less texted_

 

 **Mickey:** _Me too_

 

**Mickey:** _I guess you did something right_

 

**Mickey:** _… Somehow_

 

 **Ian:** _So you’ll let me?_

 

 **Mickey:** _Elaborate_

 

 **Ian:** _You’ll let me show you how much I love you?_

 

 **Mickey:** _Sure_

 

 **Mickey:** _Go ahead_

 

**Ian:** _I’ll come to your place tonight_

 

 **Mickey:** _Should have known that was how you were gonna show me. I don’t know, Gallagher_

 

**Ian:** _nO_

 

 **Ian:** _I didn’t realize how that sounded_

 

 **Ian:** _I meant to have dinner and watch a movie or something?_

 

 **Mickey:** _Oh_

 

 **Mickey:** _Aight_

 

 **Ian:** _Yeah?_

 

 **Mickey:** _Sure_

 

 

So a few hours later, Ian knocked on the door of Mickey’s mansion and he opened it.

 

The first time being face to face in almost two months was strange.

 

Not because it was awkward, but because it wasn’t.

 

Ian just smiled and pushed himself inside of the house, carrying grocery bags.

 

”Jesus christ, Gallagher. How much crap did you buy?”

 

”Well, a lot” Ian shrugged once he had put the bags on the kitchen table and started unpacking them.

 

And just like that, they were back to normal.

 

Well, not normal, normal.

 

But they hung out, they didn’t fuck, they didn’t kiss and they didn’t talk about the past month.

 

They just hung out, a lot.

 

And it was really kind of nice to have something like that.

 

Something uncomplicated, well - at least in the beginning.

 

After a few weeks of things being like that, calm and easy, Mickey started freaking out a little bit.

 

He and Ian were friends.

 

Just friends.

 

And it shouldn’t bother him, but it did.

 

Whenever Ian went ”out”.

 

Whenever some guy was obviously checking out one of them, it bothered Mickey.

 

Because if the guy was checking Ian out, he was jealous as fuck, and then he got mad at himself because he had no reason to be.

 

But then, if some guy was checking Mickey out, a part of him got pissed off, because Ian didn’t seem to be bothered by it.

 

Mickey was so fucking far gone, and there was no denying it.

 

So one night he walked out into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and put it down on the table before grabbing the remote and shutting the television off.

 

”What’s up?” Ian asked, looking up at Mickey from his place on the couch.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and went to straddle Ian, raising his eyebrows.

 

A smile grew onto Ian’s lips as he placed his hands onto Mickey’s hips to steady him.

 

”You gotta ask, Gallagher?”

 

”Thought you didn’t want this anymore” Ian chewed on his bottom lip.

 

Mickey placed his hands on Ian’s shoulders and shook his head.

 

”I do, I just… wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. You really hurt me, you know”

 

It took a lot out of Mickey to admit something like that, to be so vulnerable, and Ian knew it.

 

”I know”

 

”You love me?”

 

Ian nodded, wrapping his arms around Mickey’s waist and pulling them closer together.

 

”I really do. I made a lot of fucking mistakes, not just with you, but in life. And I don’t wanna be that guy”

 

Mickey nodded, leaning their foreheads together.

 

”I love you, too. So fucking much”

 

”Really? After everything?”

 

Mickey chuckled, capturing Ian’s lips in a searing kiss and sucking on his bottom lip as they let go.

 

”Of course I do” He breathed before pressing another kiss to his boyfriends lips.

 

No matter what they had gone through to get here, it had all been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you all an amazing day!!


End file.
